ABC Daiya
by DelPacifico
Summary: Drabbles, parejas varias.
1. A de Atención

**D**espués de terminar con "Vocales" he decidido seguir con el abecedario.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> de **A**tención

Haruichi jamás ha sido una persona precisamente _codiciosa. _Por el contrario, si un adjetivo pudiese describirlo sería _modesto_, o en su defecto lo suficientemente respetuoso para no desear más allá de lo permitido. Es justo, pues no demanda más atención de la necesaria a terceros —incluyendo a sus propios padres—, y no presta atención exclusivamente a una persona. De esa forma ha vivido desde joven, y le agrada pues puede evitarse conflictos redundantes.

Es el motivo por el cual nace su confusión.

Desde que ha iniciado su relación con Furuya no deja de sentir cierto malestar en su pecho. Esto ocurre precisamente cada vez —que es casi siempre—, que Satoru sube al bullpen o al montículo. Toda su atención es tomada por esa elevación de arena.

Agobiado baja la vista. Es de lo peor, no debería mostrarse tan ambicioso. El deporte es precisamente lo que los ha unido, les ha permitido conocerse. Simplemente no puede evitar sentirse de ese modo, es penoso de admitir, pero desea eclipsar toda la atención del _pitcher_ sobre su persona.

— ¿Haruichi? — inquiere dudoso Furuya, acercándose. — ¿Estás bien?

El Kominato asiente. Satoru no es un hombre de palabras precisamente, el que esté ahí es suficiente para él, al menos lo intenta.

— Solo me siento un poco mareado. — miente de forma vil. De igual modo sabe que Furuya no hará nada al respecto, es su turno de tomar el bullpen y practicar con Miyuki. — Es todo. — asegura sonriendo discreto, solo para él.

— Furuya, tu turno. — dictamina Kazuya desde su posición, apartando un poco el protector de su cara, y así tomar un poco del aire perdido con la sesión previa de lanzamientos protagonizada por Eijun. — ¿Furuya?

— Iré con Haruichi a la enfermería. — responde sorprendiendo a los espectadores. Haruichi jura que puede morir ahí mismo de la felicidad. — Vamos. — y como broche de oro coge su mano bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, sin importarle nada. El menor de los Kominatos se ruboriza hasta las orejas por el atrevimiento de su pareja, y en público.

No le gusta la idea de llamar la atención de Furuya con trucos tan bajos —aunque no era lo que pretendía en primera instancia—, por el momento solo se limita a disfrutar del cálido tacto y de que su pareja esté ahí, prestándole atención únicamente a él.


	2. B de Beso

**M**uchas gracias fruta del mal por dejarme un review, te _hamo_.

Esta pareja no es común, según he visto, así que espero que guste al público hermoso (?

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong> de **B**eso

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —corearon los miembros del equipo. Por esa navidad no habían podido retornar a sus hogares, debido a una tormenta de nieve, por lo que estaban obligados a permanecer en los dormitorios, y por ende se hallaban celebrando las fiestas ahí.

— ¡Wahaha! — rió Eijun con las mejillas ruborizadas, tambaleándose sobre la superficie de la mesa. Hipó un par de veces antes de sonreír. Los presentes solo podían reír ante las ocurrencias del curioso pitcher de primero, mientras los más sensatos —véase Chris y Yuki—, intentaban bajarlo de la mesa inútilmente, pues de cuenta nueva el menor arribaba dicha superficie. — ¡Soy el _as_! — fanfarroneó en pleno estado de ebriedad. — _Hic._

— ¿Quién le dio alcohol a ese idiota? — masculló frustrado Jun, aunque ya tenía idea de ese _alguien_. Bufó en su lugar, viendo como su pareja arrastraba a un alcoholizado Sawamura en compañía del _cátcher_ de tercero, todo eso en vez de encontrarse a su lado, celebrando.

— Senpais. — levantó la voz Furuya encaminándose al par que cargaban con Eijun. Miró unos breves instantes a su _rival _antes de posar los ojos en los mayores. — Yo lo llevaré. — se ofreció. Tetsuya, conocedor de su "enemistad", dudó unos segundos, más la sonrisa ligera que pintaba Chris lo convenció de que no era una mala idea, _no del todo_.

— Wah, Furuya. — musitó Eijun sonriendo tontamente al otro. Satoru, quien lo cargaba sin vergüenza alguna como a una princesa, lo observó impasible mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios. — Furuya, bájame, estoy bien. — aseguró. — _Hic._

— Idiota. — murmuró. Obviamente no le creería, y no lo soltaría. No fuese que alguno de tercero intentase sostenerlo nuevamente. No podía permitirlo, no cuando recientemente había descubierto sus sentimientos por ese estúpido _pitcher_. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación del castaño, oyendo los balbuceos incoherentes de este durante el trayecto.

— Furuya, mira. — Eijun señaló hacia arriba a un punto nulo del techo de los dormitorios. Furuya levantó la mirada de forma mecánica. — Un muérdago. — dijo volviendo a sonreír. El dorsal once dudó unos segundos de la facultad mental de su acompañante pues ahí no había nada parecido a un muérdago. Esperó una burla infantil como, "te hice mirar", recibiendo contrariamente a lo que pensaba los cálidos labios de Sawamura.

Tras separarse reparó en dos cosas, la primera, los labios del otro sabían a alcohol, uno muy fuerte. La segunda, Eijun se había dormido inocentemente en sus brazos.

— Idiota. — murmuró. Y mientras continuaba su camino solo podía desear por navidad que Sawamura recordase sus acciones.


	3. C de Correlativo

**H**ooo.

Me he tardado años en actualizar esto, el motivo es un pequeño viaje, y una leve falta de inspiración. Lo lamento muchisimo, pero no quería ir y traerles un trabajo mediocre.

Eso me mataría por dentro (?

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo la actualización.

**Advertencias**: AU/Incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>C <strong>de **C**orrelativo.

Los infantes tienden a olvidar la mayor parte de los eventos que han sucedido en sus primeros años de existencia. Este hecho es conocido, por lo que no es extraño si algún menor lo presenta. Kominato Ryosuke es de las pocas personas, según entiende, que recuerda la mayor parte de los sucesos ocurridos a través de su vida como niño. Ahora, en su adolescencia, se permite rememorarlos en el silencio de su habitación.

El primer recuerdo se remonta a sus tres años, siendo un infante inocente y hasta cierto punto, _dulce_. No rememora nada como sus pensamientos en aquella época tan inocente de su vida. Evoca una situación en específico. Estaba en compañía de su madre, sentado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba con cuidado el bulto en su vientre. Abre un poco los ojos, impresionado, pues ha sentido una patada por parte de su _hermano_. Tiene siete meses, y le restan dos más antes de su nacimiento, pero está seguro de que lo amará tanto como sus padres lo sugieren.

Tiene tres y no comprende el motivo de su cautiverio. Está encerrado en una habitación de un ridículo amarillo chillón, mientras sus padres han salido. Ha oído algo de una fuente, y lo siguiente que recuerda es los gritos desesperados de su progenitor, y los gemidos bajitos proferidos por su madre. Mira _casi_ con desprecio al otro infante que lo acompaña en esa sala, culpándolo de todo lo que sucede en su corta existencia en ese momento. Y mientras fulmina al desconocido, que por algún motivo que no le interesa, está encerrado con él en esa habitación, solo puede pedirle a Dios que su hermano esté bien.

Tercer año de vida y por primera ocasión siente inmenso orgullo. Entre sus manos, aunque ayudado por su padre, se encuentra la criatura más bella que ha visto. Es frágil y pequeño. Él tiene un pequeño mechón rosa, sus ojos los mantiene abiertos demostrando una inocente curiosidad, y sus puños están fuertemente cerrados.

"Te presento a tu hermano, Ryo"

Escucha a su padre más no da señales de responder, solo puede quedarse ahí fascinado por ese pequeño ser que sostiene con cuidado.

" Su nombre es Haruichi"

Y aunque los años pasen, esas memorias; esas invaluables memorias, siguen intactas. Después de tanto tiempo, y contando con ya dieciocho años de vida, sigue apreciando ese pequeño milagro que no es solo su hermano, sino su amigo, y amante. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos, como en esos momentos, luego de demostrar su inmoral amor con actos de lujuria, sigue siendo su mayor e inigualable tesoro.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>uando menciono lo de "encerrado" me refiero a esas habitaciones al estilo guardería que tienen algunos hospitales para dejar a los niños en caso de ser necesario.


	4. D de Deseo

**A**ins, muchisimas gracias por leer, y mucho más por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un lindo review.

**Asamichi**, es para mi un honor leer que te gusten mis proyectos, espero no decepcionarte querida. Para mi es simplemente genial cuando alguna persona me dice que algún proyecto mío les ha sacado una sonrisa o dos, me has hecho el día con tu review.

**Shiruko fruta del mal, **tiempo sin leernos. Tu sabes que yo de pronto me doy una escapada y no vuelvo durante un tiempo, es mi hobby (? Esa es mi habilidad, hacer que a las personas les gusten parejas que no les gustan xDD En fin, ¡saludos!

**Advertencias****: **Escenas de carácter sexual.

* * *

><p><strong>D <strong>de **D**eseo

Pasión fluye desbordante en sus venas. La piel arde, y libera pequeñas gotas de sudor, excitándolo. Los sentidos más básicos parecen abandonar su cuerpo, al igual que su fiel raciocinio, y no es para menos, en ese preciso momento se halla cumpliendo una fantasía de carácter erótico, una que no recuerda poseer en primera instancia.

Raichi logra obtener muchas de sus "primeras veces" en todo. No ha sido la primera —apuesta que ha sido la cuarta o quinta—, persona con la que ha sostenido relaciones. Lo suyo es más significativo, no solo sexo banal; no se trata de un simple experimento de posiciones, o un antojo del momento. Todoroki ha logrado, para su sorpresa, despertar sentimientos ocultos. Celos, amor, _deseo_. No intenta afirmar que la relación que sostiene —y después de meses de malos entendidos, peleas infantiles, e incluso amenazas de su entrenador, puede darse la libertad de afirmar que aquello es una relación propiamente dicha—, se basa meramente en lo carnal, incluso él, Sanada, tiene sus momentos de abrumadora cursilería.

El tercero al bate le mira, extrañado, pero igualmente logra entrever ese ligero, _apetitoso_, rubor acentuado en sus bronceadas mejillas. Sabe que a pesar de que su novio posea una mente en extremo simple, es perfectamente capaz de notar cuando se ha distraído, y no es para menos pues lo ha hecho en pleno acto sexual. No retoma sus acciones, al contrario, lo observa fijamente, precisamente como tanto le apena a su joven pareja.

"¿Sanada-senpai?... _mhg_.."

Lo libra de sus pensamientos con un movimiento de su pelvis. Desde su posición observa como se agita, entreabre los labios, y finalmente el sonrojo se vuelve más intenso. Raichi no debería tener otros pensamientos —incluso si ha sido su culpa en primer lugar—, cuando se encuentran de _ese_ modo tan íntimo. Relame sus labios extasiado, no todos los días puedes observar a tu amante, en especial si este es un hombre, portar un uniforme japonés al estilo marinero femenino. Todoroki es todo un deleite visual, sabe que han valido las horas y días de súplicas, pues verlo de esa forma extrañamente aumenta su libido, potencia ese oscuro y escondido _deseo_, hasta ahora, dormido en su interior.

* * *

><p>DelPacifico ha actualizado en menos de un mes, ¡corran todos que es el fin del mundo!<p> 


	5. E de Expulsión

**H**e vuelto de una de mis tantas escapadas, y para que me perdonen, les diré que entre hoy y mañana les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Take me to Church.

Otra cosa, depende de si les gusta el drabble tendrá segunda parte, y probablemente este contenga lemmon.

**E **de **E**xpulsado

* * *

><p>Kuramochi hundió su nariz profundamente en su libro, simulando que realmente prestaba atención a la lección. No era un alumno aplicado como Miyuki —a saber como este mantenía sus notas perfectamente a pesar del béisbol—, pero no le iba mal en general; por ello podía permitirse un breve descanso, cortesía de una clase que no le interesaba lo suficiente, matemáticas. El cansancio, ya acumulado por días, provocó que fuera cediendo con lentitud, hasta situarlo en los brazos de Morfeo. <em>Dulces placeres de la vida<em>.

El entrenador frunció el ceño disgustado, reprochando silenciosamente a Youichi. El número uno al bate bajó la mirada al suelo, aceptando el ahora regaño verbal por parte del mayor. La charla se extendió por poco más de media hora, donde Kuramochi solo podía permitirse asentir o responder un breve "si" a todo lo que el entrenador dijese. Al salir de la oficina se permitió inhalar hondamente. Había que tener verdadera mala suerte para ser pillado por el profesor de matemáticas —quien generalmente no se percataba de nada—, y después que esto le fuera comunicado a su entrenador, obligándolo a formar parte de una reunión entre el maestro y coach, donde se decidió que tenía prohibido participar de las prácticas por una semana entera.

_A menos_. A menos que sacase un puntaje aceptable en la próxima prueba, la cual era en tres días. Tendría que olvidarse del peso de su orgullo y solicitarle ayuda a Miyuki, en el peor de casos _suplicarle_ según estuviera de humor el de lentes.

— Lo siento. — respondió desinteresado el cátcher. Lo que más le jodía a Kuramochi es que estuviese sosteniendo su teléfono, y ni siquiera se dignara a mirarle. — Hice planes con Nori para practicar sus lanzamientos. — se excusó. — Deberías pedírselo a uno de los senpais.

Con las mejillas ardiendo entre vergüenza e ira, el ceño considerablemente fruncido, y los puños firmemente apretados, se retiró del sitio, dejando oír con su partida un monumental portazo que Miyuki recibió con risas ligeras. Indignado caminó por los pasillos, refunfuñando maldiciones al azar, contra el maestro y Kazuya quien se negaba a prestar su ayuda, y al otro por acusarlo con el entrenador.

— _Fufufu_. — rió Ryosuke detrás del otro. En algún punto entre "maldito megane" y "maestro calvo" se había aparecido el pelirosado. — Lindas palabras escucho por ahí.

— Ryo-san. — farfulló. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Chris, entre los de tercero probablemente Ryosuke era quien tenía las mejores calificaciones. — ¡Ryo-san!

Minutos después el Kominato reía levemente, sin molestarse en disimularlo. Ciertamente su compañero carecía de aquello llamado suerte. Lo veía fruncir el ceño, conteniéndose para bramar molesto en su contra. Sabía que no lo haría porque _en verdad _estaba necesitado de _su _ayuda. Sonaba bastante linda la idea de reír un poco más y observar como el menor se molestaba por ello, pero no lo haría. Aceptó, provocando un cambio drástico en el humor de su kohai quien de lo más agradecido lo abrazó unos segundos dejando al pelirosa de piedra.

— ¡Iré por los libros, Ryo-san! — anunció mientras partía agitando su mano al aire en forma de despedida. Cuando estuvo ya fuera de su campo visual sonrió ladinamente. El de segundo estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que no le cobraría dicho favor y con creces. Además estaba un poco molesto de que no fuera a él en primer lugar, sino con el molesto de Miyuki.

— ¡Wah! ¡Hermano mayor está sonriendo, que miedo! — gritó Sawamura aferrándose a la camisa de Haruichi con verdadero terror. El menor de los Kominato solo podía sentir pena por la persona que provocaba aquello en su aniki.


End file.
